Icing on the Cake
by iixne
Summary: [KaiTala][One Shot] Kai and Tala are getting ready for a costume party, Kai has a suspicious bad make up job and all Tala wanted was sexies : [... What does Tala do? [Happy Peverted Fluff] Happy Halloween!


Hi uuuuummm… I don't really have anything to say to you

I really wanted to write something for Halloween… soooo.. yes this is what I came up with it

**Couples:** Tala/Kai

**Warning:** This story has sexually implied themes/content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade

And if I did own beyblade, Tala Kai would have more sexies : 3

Now read

* * *

**Icing on the Cake**

**By; iixne**

**Chapter One**

**One Shot**

**Costume Party**

Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Do you know how absolutely wonderful and sexy I look?

Well I look absolutely wonderful and sexy

RAWR

So now you know

Tala is wonderful and sexy and no one says other wise

No I tell you

NO ONE

…-cough-…

Ahem, right, moving on

It's Halloween!!!

And I'm a totally hot and sexy vampire!!!!

Who's totally hot and sexy!!!

…right I should stop doing that now…

"Talaaaa??" I heard a voice calling from the bedroom

GASP, my sweet is calling me

I smiled my wonderful sexy fangy grin and hopped over towards the hall

I'm going to have sexies tonight

Muahahahahahaha

He just doesn't know it yet, but there will be sexies!!! Sexies I say!

"Tal do you think this make up makes me look hideous beyond belief?" I heard him ask as I got closer to the door

"Now now Kai, there's not enough make up in the woooooorld- to make someone like you look hideous.."

I turned the corner and entered the room, eyes resting on Kai

My eyes widened

Kay so like… I was totally wrong…

"Oooooo… on second thought maybe there is…"

Kai raised an eyebrow and smiled, "good" he walked past me

I paused

…Kay me no want sexies with ugly thing…

is that really Kai??

My Kai?

My beautiful Kai?

The Kai I like taking showers with and stare at sleeping all the time in a totally non stalker I stare at you sleeping all the time kinda way, that Kai?!?

I mean it, soooouuuunds like my Kai

But it looks like…

"I don't like your make up" I said aloud, voicing my thoughts

"Why?"

AH, it looked back at me!!

I scrunched my face up

What kind of question was that, I'm a sexy vampire and you're ….you're… wait…

"Well, what are you suppose to be??"

Kai looked off to the side, he looked like he was thinking, "I'm suppose to beeeee………………………….." he looked back and smiled at me, "ugly"

Oh my god, he even ugly-fied his teeth

I don't wanna kiss that…

"..Hoooow… creative…"

I followed Kai into the living room

... Well at lease 'it' still has Kai's ass : 3...

Okay, getting more serious, costume party is in 30 minutes

and I need to make Kai change his costume

So we can be hot and sexy together

"So… wanna tell me why you chose to be…. Ugly?"

Kai sat on the couch, I sat down too

Kai smirked, "so you wouldn't try to get me really drunk or try to make us leave the party leave to try to have sex"

….

THE EVIL ONE HAS COME

SOMEONE UP THERE DOESN'T LIKE ME

AND THEY DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE SEX

…But it's okay…

I'm smart… I can handle this

So I did what any other smart and sexy vampire does

And kept

My

Cool

"What?! But I want seeeeeex!!!"

…………………………….

Okay no one said I was good at it

….But it's hard keeping cool!

I mean come on- it's Kai we're talking about

The sexy… sex god of… like… sex…

I WANT SEX…

Tally likes sexies….

Kai's smirk widened

He's enjoying this

He's enjoying that I was unable to keep my coolies

…and that smirk should have been sexy

But that make up- is just TOTALLY throwing me off

"I don't see why you're so upset" He started talking as he leaned back on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes, "this way chances are no one'll hit on me, not to mention I doubt anyone would really recognize me"

Oh my God

HE'S RIGHT

But there's only one problem…

I mean that's great and all if he doesn't look hot but...

"Then I won't be the envy of like every single person there when they see my dancing and making out with you"

……………………

OH MY GOD I SAID THAT OUT LOUD

It's okay Tala, it's okay

Play it off

Keep your cool

Just play it like you meant to say that

I slapped my hands over my mouth and my eyes widened as I let out a squeaky "oh crap!"

………………..

Right I really suck at this playing it cool thing

Note to self

…work on that…

Kai opened his eyes and looked at me

"I dunno whether I'm suppose to be flattered or angered by that comment"

"Flattered, definitely flattered" I smiled sexily at him

Kai raised an eyebrow

"And fyi I would still do you even if you did have that make up on" I reassured him

"oh really" Kai questioned, I'm hinting a 'I-don't-believe-you' attitude behind that, Kai leaned closer and closed his eyes, "alright then, kiss me"

I blinked

W-What???

Now?!?

With …with him… and his… make up??

But eeerr, aaaahhhhh…. Eeeewwww

"I would…"

Kai half opened his eyes, "but…"

"but you have a lot of make up on… annnd…. I don't really want it to get on me"

Kai pulled back and sat up, "Liar!" Kai glared at me slightly, "you don't wanna kiss me cause I'm ugly, you're shallow"

WHAT?!

ME?!

SHALLOW?!

"am not!"

"are too!"

"am not!!!"

"are too!!!!"

"AM NOT!"

"oh you, SO ARE"

I leaned closer to Kai, "look, if this was your _real_ face- I _would_ kiss you. But it's **not**" I rubbed a finger on his make up and held it up, "and this face, _comes off_- I just don't want it to come off, on **me**"

Kai gave me a, 'i-don't-believe-you-or-rather-I-don't-care-for-your-explaination-because-I'm-really-hot-and-I-call-all-the-shots-and-practically-decide-whether-you-get-sex-tonight-so-you-better-start-doing-and-saying-what-I-want-cause-I'm-stubborn-and-won't-have-it-any-other-way' look

….yes there is a look for that….

Kai shut his eyes again and turned his head to look the other way, "you only like me when I'm beautiful"

I blinked, "funny, usually when people say that- it's because they look better with make up on, but you just went backwards there"

Kai glared at me

Right

Time for plan B

I'm gonna make him take his make up off

By ruining it so much he has to redo it

He opened his mouth to speak

And I grabbed his shirt and shoved my tongue down his throat : 3

I pulled back

Kai blinked, "W-wel… I…ahem…" I grinned and pressed my lips against his again

After making out and playing tongue wars for a good 5 minutes

I got so lost in the hand moving, tongue tying, dick groping and intimacy of the kiss

That I forgot about his make up and started kissing down his jaw bone

And you'd be amazed how good and sweet he tastes right now!

That's insane!!!

I wonder how he….

……………………… wait a minute

I paused, lips pressed against his jaw bone and opened my eyes to stare at his make up covered cheek

This is make up…

…this is make up?

I pulled back slightly and licked the make up off his cheek

….THIS IS NOT MAKE UP

Okay, no overreacting!!! I'm just gonna handle this in a calm manner…

"Icing?!" I pulled back and stared at Kai disbelievingly, "you made make up out of icing?! You…You covered yourself in icing?!"

Right I give up…

Kai's lips curled and soon he was laughing in my arms, "well yea- idiot, wondered how long it's take you to figure it out"

Wait so…. Wait

That's why he wanted me to kiss him?!

"So… I mean… What did you put on your teeth??"

Kai blinked, "oh I was eating blue candy earlier"

"Oh… well… that sucks"

"…It comes off eventually you know"

"I know… but your teeth match your hair"

Kai gave me a 'right-you-should-probably-stop-talking-now' look

Guess I'll change the topic

I smiled and leaned forward licking him again, "but you covered your face in icing…. Tasty"

"…That's not the only place I put icing…" I heard him whisper

Okay that sounds kinky

He really is my Kai! …Somewhere under all that icing… and I will find him : 3 it'll take lots of licking and unnecessary groping- but mark my words I will uncover him

Well I definitely learnt something today

Kai can be ugly, tasty and hot all the same time

Man I love this guy

"Guess I should help you clean up then, hm?" I whispered back

"We'll be late for the party…"

"I don't care if we don't even show up… I hate those people anyway"

Kai laughed

"Oh and Tala?" I heard him say as he started working his hands under my shirt

"Yea…?"

"…You really do make a sexy vampire…"

"Heh, and you make a tasty treat" I licked his face again, no lies there, "I want to suck your blood…"

"How bout you suck my dick?"

"Whatever you say candyman : 3"

Tee hee hee… I guess I am getting sexies tonight

* * *

: D YAY Kai/Tally sexies

Soooo yes… that was just random randomness that my random mind managed to randomly conjure up …. At random…

……………….

: ) thank you for reading

Nooooooooow

Review : D


End file.
